All's fair in love, war and Edd
by SuPErFreAK9264
Summary: Kevin and his boys need some... Release. And who better than cute, pathetic, weak Edd? This is not a very happy story. Warning! no-con, force, abuse, future character death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. I do not own any characters used. This is purely me taking someone else's characters for my own perverted mind. *Feeling like a puppet master* (MWHAHAHAHAHAHA) Now, to the story

WARNING!: Contains no-con, violence, slave/master relationship and character death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter one~

Edd gasped, but was quickly silenced with a rough finger being thrust into his mouth. The invading digit pushed hard against the poor nerd's tongue. How did it become like this? Oh, of course, it started with Kevin catching Edd staring at him in gym class.

Edd tugged off his white under shirt, careful not to also loose his trademark black beanie. Fifth period gym class had to be the class Edd despised the most. Not just because he finds physical activity difficult with his lithe and feminine body. Because of Kevin and his "gang". They were all located in the far corner of the locker room, near the showers.

Kevin. Edd's childhood bully. The boy across the street. He'd always terrorized Eddward, but in middle school, when Eddy got in with a bad crowd and Ed finally found "his people". Both still occasionally talk to him, but they are definitely not close anymore. And because of that, Kevin no longer bothers with Edd on a physical level, there was still plenty of name calling, mind you. But Edd was normally by himself, and seemed to put more effort into staying out of others people's ways than anyone else actually cared that he was there. Kevin was his main problem. If Edd could hate anyone, it would be him. It wasn't just the name calling, it was the fact that Kevin had everything Edd strived for. Good looks, muscular build, lots of friends. The only thing that Kevin lacked that Edd had was excellent grades. What really made Edd want to hate him was the fact that he didn't. Quite the opposite.

Yes, the boy genius was attracted to the Neanderthal-like football, basketball, and baseball captain. _Sexual_ attracted to him. He hated every morning he awoke hard because of the previous night's dreams that starred no other than his terrorist of ten years, doing deviously perverted things to him.

He hadn't noticed he'd been staring at the small cluster of jocks until the pack leader was right in front of his face. He flinched back and hit his head on his locker door. Kevin's posy behind him snicker at Edd's expense. Kevin gave the small "dork" a teeth baring grin and leaned in closer, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Did you enjoy staring at my ass?" Kevin snarled.

Edd was now visibly shaking. "I-I-I did no such thing, I was merely lost in my world and my eyes locked onto a point unconsciously."

"Is that so?"

"It is. N-now, could you please allow me to finish dressing myself?" Edd blushed when he realized he still did not have his shirt on and his oversized gym shorts were slipping off of his narrow hips. Kevin also noticed this and licked his slightly chapped lips.

"Okay, Double Dipshit. I catching you staring at my ass again, and I'll shove your head up yours. Got it?"

Edd numbly nodded his head.

"Oh, and I want you behind the bleachers after football practice."

"But whatever for?" Edd asked, genuinely confused.

"Don't ask questions, shit-for-brains. Just be there, or else."

And with that, Kevin and his small horde left the locker room, leaving Edd the only one left still to get changed. Edd let out a shaky sigh of relief. He finished getting dressed, shut and locked his locker, and then when into Edd's version of the fourth ring of hell.

Edd stood behind the bleachers at around 5:30 as he was instructed. His breath fogged out in front of his face and he tightened his coat around him. It was the dead of winter and the sun was already almost all the way down. Edd should have been at home, with a nice hot cup of tea, sitting in his den, finishing up his homework. He sighed and leaned against one of the poles holding the bleachers up. He wished the jocks would hurry up and get whatever they had in store for him, probably a beating, over with.

As if his prayers were answered, Kevin and about six other members of the football team came around the corner and started straight for Double D. Edd stiffened as they got closer. Soon they were right in front of him, glaring down on the poor 5'4" nerd.

"Good, you listened. Now, we don't have to come after you and can get to the main event." Kevin said, grabbing a hold of Double D's upper arms. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting to feel the sharp pain of a fist connecting with his body but it never came. Instead, Eddward felt a rough, chapped pressure on his lips. His eyes flashed back open in surprise. Kevin... Kevin was… _kissing him_! Edd gasped and Kevin took this opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Edd squeaked and tried to push against Kevin's chest to push him away, but Kevin was much stronger than him and he didn't plan on letting the nerd go just yet. Edd's head started to spin and his lung screamed for air. Then Kevin finally released him, both of the boys panting softly.

"W-w-what…? W-why…?" Edd was so confused, why was this happening? What did Kevin want from this?

"Look, loser," Kevin said, wiping saliva from the corner of his mouth, "My boys and I need, let's say, release. And our girls all have this stupid purity ring bullshit, promising to wait until marriage or some shit. So we decided, you'll be helping us."

"H-helping you?" Edd stammered. The other jocks circled around him, blocking any chance of escaping. Kevin pulled Edd flush against him and lowered his hands to cup Double D's ass. In response, Edd yelped and tried once again to push Kevin away.

"Stop! Why me? I'm not a girl!" Edd struggled to get out of Kevin's grasp but it only made his grip tighter, like a snake coiling around its next meal.

"No, you're not." Kevin turns Edd around and latches onto his neck. He makes sure to leave an angry dark mark behind before he let go and push Double D into a linebacker's, named Derek, wait arms. "That doesn't mean that you're not still fucking sexy. If we did any of the other girls, ours would find out. But we know you won't tell anyone, you ain't got anyone to tell anyway."

Derek started letting his hands wonder from Edd's shoulders to his chest and stomach. Soon, hands were all over him, ripping his coat and shirt off literally tearing both to near shreds. Edd started shivering from the sudden blast of cold winter air hitting his bare skin. The hands stop groping at him as quickly as they had started. Kevin had also started shedding his clothing. His chest as bare as Edd's. He stalked toward Edd and cupped Edd's cheek with his hand.

"P-please…" Edd began to beg, "I-I ha-haven't done anything to you… Please d-don't do this to me…"

A small look of guilt flashed across Kevin's face but it didn't last long, and it was quickly replaced with a smirk. "

"You're objecting to this? I thought that you'd enjoy this, with you being a faggot and all. Though, in this little 'exchange', I'll be taking _your_ ass. Not the other way around."

Laughter erupted from the group around them. And Kevin said, "Prepare him."

They took his pants and underwear off and pushed him so he was on his knees and chest, the cold concrete dug into him. His ass was sticking up in the air, giving them a spotlight view of his entrance. Edd's face light up like a Christmas tree. This was beyond embarrassing.

Not long after, a pair of hands were on his shoulders and two pairs holding his hip and ankles in place. A hard, rough digit prodded at the tight ring of muscles.

"No! Sto-!" Before Edd could finish, the finger plunged in. He gasped and then let out a scream. Yet another hand covered his mouth. His cries for them to stop were now muffled. Soon another finger joined the first, and after a few minutes of adjusting, so did a third. The digits began scissoring Edd open and Edd's muffled cries increased in volume. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Tear began to leak from Edd's bright blue eyes, catching the light from a faraway lamp post. Kevin licked his lips again and unbuckled his belt, pulling the belt out of the loops, and finally dropping his pants.

"Enough, pull out." He said.

The jocks all scattered and let go of Edd. The fingers slipped away, making Edd groan in discomfort. He was trembling and trying to hold back sobs. This couldn't be happening. This is just a horrible, horrible dream. Edd felt Kevin kneel behind him. Edd tensed, he didn't want this… This… This beast anywhere near him. Kevin latched onto Edd's hips and leaned over him to whisper in Edd's ear.

"You know," He breathed, "I always wanted to deflower a virgin."

And without warning, he thrusted in. The pain was so intense, Edd couldn't even scream, a pathetic choking, gurgling sound rose from his throat and more tears spilled down his soft, pale cheeks.

Kevin moved at a fast pace, not stopping to give Edd anytime to adjust. Edd screamed bloody murder and again his mouth was covered and one of them kicked him in the ribs.

Edd lost track of time. Kevin had his way with him and ejaculated inside of him. He pulled out but was quickly replaced by another one of them. One after another, they raped him. All there was, was pain. Until a jock, Edd thought his name was Jamie, hit something inside of him that made him see stars and moan wantonly against his will. Everyone froze until Edd hear Kevin say: "'Guess we found his bitch switch."

They laughed and then continued. Edd's moans now accompanied the sound of skin slapping skin and the names they threw at "their bitch".

Eventually, it all stopped. The last one of them came and pulled out of him. They finally let go of him and dropped him on the hard, cold ground. Edd curled up into the fetal position and hid his face in his hands. Kevin waked up to the broken "loser" and lifted him up by his hat, clutching the hair hidden underneath it. He brought his face to his and smirked at him smugly. He pulled out his phone a brought it to Edd's face.

What the phone's screen showed made more tears fall from Edd's eyes. Kevin had taken pictures of the "festivities". Now of them showed the jocks' faces but was entirely focused on Edd. There was even one of him cumming, his face twist in a mix of ecstasy, shame and pain.

"Now, not that we have to worry about you telling anyone, but just for insurance. If you tell anyone about this, I will leak these photos online with your address. How many pervs do you think would like a piece of that fine ass of yours, huh? I'm guessing quite a few. So, I can bet you're gonna keep this under wraps, right?"

Edd gave a weak nod.

"Good." And this that, Kevin dropped him and he fell in a shivering, sobbing heap. And they left him there, sobbing and their cum slowly leaking out of his ass.

~~ Hey, soooo… That was dark… I don't plan on this being the end but that's all for you to decide. If you guys like it, I'll keep going. I love reading reviews so leave some! Cool, bye~! ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. I'm just a pervert with internet. Enjoy ^_^

Chapter two~

It took Edd about an hour to finally reach home. He had struggled to put on and even find his clothes. And then he limped home. He glared at Kevin's house from across the street. Edd dug through his messenger bag for his house keys, unlocked the door and stumbled inside. He slammed it shut behind him and leaned all of his weight on it.

He felt filthy. He wanted nothing more than go upstairs and scrub his skin raw, but every time he moved, the collection of semen in his bowels shifted and leaked out of him. Edd finally convinced himself to stand up and head upstairs. His movements were slow and agonizing.

When he made it to his bathroom, he slammed the door shut, ripped his tattered and stained clothing off. He would burn them later. He even took off his beloved beanie. Kevin's filthy hand had touched it so it had to go now too. It's already, he told himself, he has a spare.

He turned the water on to its highest setting, and stepped into the tub. The water stung but Edd didn't care. He stood still for a few minutes and then collapsed in on himself. He curled into a ball, letting the water rain down on his shoulders and back.

His body shook violently with sobs. For once, he was glad his parents were almost never home; they wouldn't be able to hear his crying.

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but when the tears finally subsided, his hands and feet were wrinkled horribly and his skin was cherry red. When he tried to stand up, his back ached from sitting hunched over his knees.

Although he now hurt everywhere, not just his backside. He still felt disgusting. He grabbed his loofa and lavender soap and scrubbed his skin until some places were actually bleeding. He didn't care. Maybe blood could finally wash the filth away.

Eventually, he finally felt clean enough to turn off the water and step out of the tub. He stared into the foggy mirror at himself. He looked awful. His cheek was scratched from the gravel digging into him, his skin was an ugly raw red and there were bruises in the shape of hands on his upper arms. He sighed.

He tried to sit down on the toilet seat, but as soon as he did, intense pain shot up his spine. He was barely able to choke down the scream the crawled up his throat. He stood up and left the bathroom, walking down the long hallway to his room.

Once inside the safety of his own space, he shut and locked the door and dressed himself in his favorite footie pajamas. They made him feel a bit better. He slunk into bed, buried underneath his blankets and eventually fell into a restless slumber.

The next morning, Edd alarm went off as usual, but he didn't want to get up or go to school. Another first for him.

He didn't want to risk running into Kevin or any other members of the football team…

When his clock read 7:45, he rose out of bed. He headed to the bathroom and flipped the lights on. The blinding white light hit Edd's eyes, forcing him to squint. He blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust. When he finally could see again, he stared himself down in the mirror and he looked awful.

There were heavy bags under his eyes, the bruises were darker and uglier than they were the night before. His skin was paler than it's ever been, which just made the bruises and bags stand out more.

It was a good choice not to go school today, Mother would not have enough concealer to cover all this up.

He brushed his teeth, deciding to skip breakfast. Instead, he went back to his room and to his desk. He studied for hours, immersing himself in the save world of facts and knowledge until he head the doorbell ring.

(Kevin)

Kevin was seething with anger. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists during classes he was supposed to have with the loser. But the freak decided not to show up. He's going to pay.

Kevin decided to pay the dweeb a visit after school. He pulled up in front of Edd's house on his motorcycle. He put his kickstand down and smoothly swung his leg over his baby while lifting his helmet off his head.

He strode up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

He waited. Soon he heard shuffling and the door unlocking. The dweeb opened the door slowly and once he saw me, his eyes widen in fear and he tried to slam the door on me, but I stopped him. I pushed my way into his overly clean house.

The force I used to open the door pushed him back and he fell on to his rear. Kevin towered over him with a wolf-like grin, kicking the door shut.

"So, Double Dipshit, you weren't at school today, were ya?"

Edd didn't give him a response. Kevin's face took a forged look of innocence.

He asked, "Was it because of me and my boys?"

Edd visibly flinched. Kevin liked that reaction. Edd now seemed scared of him. He got that power rush that he got last night.

He felt himself harden ever so slightly. He again grinned down at the poor pathetic nerd.

"Strip." He commanded.

"W-what…?" Edd heard him, he just was stalling for time, hoping Eddy or Ed would barge into his home, demanding where he was like they always did. But that did not come.

"You heard me ass wipe. Now hurry it up. Or I'll do it for you."

The look in Kevin's eyes scared Edd more than the demand itself. It was a hungry look, not just of lust, but of literal hunger. Like Kevin was going to take a bite out of him.

Trembling, Edd reach for the first button on his pajama shirt. He struggled getting it undone with his hands shaking for badly.

'_Will he spare me from the humiliation of... That… If I comply with his wishes?' _Edd thought to himself.

Kevin was growing impatient with the dork's nervous acting. He closed the distance between the two of them and ripped Edd's shirt open, making buttons go flying all about them.

Anger and shock flashed over the nerd's face. This was his favorite pajama shirt! He looked up at Kevin just in time for Kevin to swoop down and steal his lips with his.

Kevin forced his tongue into Edd's mouth and greedily explored the warm, wet cavern. Edd squeaked in protest and pushed against Kevin's sculpted chest. Kevin broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting the two mouths.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't struggle." Kevin warned, a menacing look in his eyes. He then proceeded with his earlier activities.

Kevin slowly raised his hands to Edd's shoulders to push off the now buttonless shirt from the lithe body. Next, his hands traveled down to the dweeb's hips. Kevin pushed the elastic waist on Edd's pants and briefs.

He pushed on them until they were able to slide off the rest of the way to the ground on their own. Edd squirmed again and tried to reach his pants to pull them back to hide his manhood from the other.

Kevin grabbed Double D's wrists and pull them above his head. He then pushed the smaller male against the wall, pinning him in place with his body weight. Kevin lowered his head to Edd's neck and licked up to his earlobe.

Edd involuntary shivered, making Kevin smirk against the now wet skin. Edd jumped. Kevin bit him, hard enough to draw blood. Kevin's tongue shot out again to lap at the red liquid. He raised his head and smiled at Edd before spinning him around so his face was smashed against the wall.

"Now, we get to the fun part."

Edd whimpered.

So it's finals week xP And my computer is kind of fucked up right now so it kept deleting this chapter so I've rewritten it, like, six times. Sorry for the wait! Hope my next chapter makes up for it though!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ed, Edd or Eddy. I'm just a pervert with internet. Enjoy ^_^

Also, side note, this is pure smut. So, do enjoy ;)

~Chapter 3~

_Edd involuntary shivered, making Kevin smirk against the now wet skin. Edd jumped. Kevin bit him, hard enough to draw blood. Kevin's tongue shot out again to lap at the red liquid. He raised his head and smiled at Edd before spinning him around so his face was smashed against the wall._

"_Now, we get to the fun part." _

_Edd whimpered._

Kevin sucked on the shell of Edd's ear, making the nerd shiver. Kevin's hand fell to Edd's crotch and squeezed. Edd cried out and bit his lip hard enough to break the skin.

"P-ple-ease... St-stop..." Double D begged.

"Why?" Kevin smirked, he squeezed his Edd's manhood, "_This _doesn't seem to want me to stop at all."

Kevin let go of the dweeb's thing, only to slide his finger through his crack, before Kevin inserted his completely dry finger into his entrance. Edd's eyes widened and filled with tears, as a gurgled sound rose from his throat. Kevin didn't even hesitate to let him get used to the intruder. He pumped his finger in and out of Edd at a fast pace, enjoying Edd's pitiful whimpering and soft begs for him to stop. He didn't.

He added another finger, scissoring Edd open. When Kevin finally added a third, his hit Edd's prostate, making the smaller of the two cry out in forced pleasure. Kevin pulled his fingers out and positioned his throbbing member to replace them. Edd turned his head, tears streaming down his face, to face Kevin.

"P-please... Please d-don't d-do this t-t-to me... I-I promise I won't t-tell an-anyone, j-just pl-e—"

Kevin didn't wait for him to finish and impaled him. Edd screamed and Kevin was grateful everyone was at school and work; the entire cul-de-sac would have been able to hear him.

Edd wasn't nearly prepared enough and he felt old wounds reopen. At least now Kevin slid in easier, Edd's blood slicking up Kevin's rough, forceful appendage.

Eddward clawed at the wall, gasping for air that just didn't seem to be there. A pathetic sobbing sound lifted from his throat and floated into Kevin's ears. The jock attached his teeth the dork's sensitive ear, an unwanted raspy moan reaching the athlete's ears next. Music to his ears.

"You like this; you know you do, Double Dork. You like having my dick shoved up your ass, fucking the living shit out of you. Now, tell me who your ass belongs to." Kevin snarled huskily into his toy's ear. Edd shivered in disgust but the cock thrusting violently into his posterior convinced him to comply with the brute's wishes.

"Y-you…! M-my ass… It b-b-belongs to-o you…!" Edd panted out in desperation.

"_Cum dump"_ Kevin corrects, "And that's right. You're mine. Only mine. I might share you with my boys sometimes, but don't you _dare _forget who_ this_," He bucked particularly hard causing Edd to scream, "belongs to."

Edd had clawed some of his fingernails off, his blood staining his white walls. He'd have to clean that later; Mother and Father would be angry with him otherwise.

Kevin finally brushed against Eddward's prostate and forced him to see stars and moan wantonly. Kevin instantly latched onto Edd's neck, biting down hard enough to break the procaine skin.

"Say you want me, Dipshit. Tell me you want me to flip your bitch switch and make you cum. Beg for it. Say it! Or I'll post the pictures. I swear to God!"

Edd saw the tears fall from his face more than felt them. Almost every part of him was just numb from pain. The only part that was, unfortunately, was the part of him Kevin was currently violating.

"Say it!" Kevin screamed.

"P-p-please… Please… Ma-make me c-cum. P-please h-hit my b-bitch switch…! I-I want it, please I w-ant it s-so badly..!"

Eddward sobbed. That's not true, none of it was. Edd wanted to be let go, he wanted to go clean himself until he didn't have skin left to clean, he wanted to die. Edd tried to think of the many merciful ways he would end his now miserable life, but Kevin soon found his "bitch switch" and started attacking it mercilessly. Edd, against his will, started moaning loudly.

Then, suddenly, Kevin stopped and pulled out. Edd was dropped onto the floor with a loud thud. He turned to look at Kevin. He saw the red head plop down on his couch, dick waving slightly proud in the air.

Kevin smirked and his words were almost venomous, "Prove it. Come ride me."

More tears spilled over Eddward's face. He didn't want to, but he got up and obediently stumbled over to where Kevin was on his couch. Kevin wasn't wearing his pants or underwear. '_Filthy, filthy, filthy…'_

Edd would burn that couch cushion later.

Edd's trembling form crawled on to Kevin's lap, straddling the athlete's legs and positioned his entrance over the swollen member under him.

The jock was obviously getting impatient by the way he grabbed Edd's hips and slammed him onto his dick with bruising force. Edd's arms shot around Kevin's neck and he screamed out. He tugged on red strands of hair at the nape of Kevin's neck.

Kevin groaned, "So… Fucking… Tight…"

Kevin pounded in and out of the poor genius' abused hole. He couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. Eddward's pleas did nothing but egg him on further, to push harder, faster, deeper. Everything was fuzzy, neither one of them could think straight.

Edd hit his orgasm first, much to his dread. It ended with a loud cry and Edd's seed spurting onto both of their chests.

Kevin soon followed, releasing inside of the nerd. His fingernails dug into his back and hitting the peak of it all he yelled out: "I love you!"

W-what?

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things have been crazy on this end. I've got a pretty good idea where my story is headed now, so expect more frequent updates from me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Hey, so sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. I will try to be more on top of things from now on. Now, please enjoy the next chapter. Also, thank you for all of great reviews! More, please! xD

~Chapter 4~

_Edd hit his orgasm first, much to his dread. It ended with a loud cry and Edd's seed spurting onto both of their chests._

_Kevin soon followed, releasing inside of the nerd. His fingernails dug into his back and hitting the peak of it all he yelled out: "I love you!"_

_W-what?_

Silence rung through the air. Edd's brain had basically short circuited. What did he just say? Did… Did Kevin just say he _loved _him? Before Edd could even fully process what just happened, Kevin pulled out of him, causing Double D gasp, and the pushed him on the floor roughly. Kevin stood up abruptly, pulling up his pants. Edd stayed on the floor. He watched the athlete move from the couch, to the door. Kevin stopped before his opened it and turned back to Edd with an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"Come to school tomorrow, or I post the pictures." Kevin said, then left. Only then, did Edd allow himself to cry.

The next day, at 5:30 in the morning, Edd's alarm clock went off. With Kevin's words still swirling around in his head, he sat up and got out of bed. He limped to the bathroom and turn the water on to scolding. He shed his clothes and stepped in, his skin turning red on contact with the water. He tried to scrub away the imaginary filth from last night even though he already did it the night before. He couldn't help it, he hasn't felt clean since this whole thing started.

In frustration, Edd finally gave up on scrubbing and finished his shower. When he got out, he purposely avoided the mirror. The bruised looked worse than they did when they were first inflicted. With a towel wrapped around his waist and one wrapped around his hair, he waddled to his room.

He turned to his closet and drug through it until he came up with a pair of black jeans, a dark undershirt, and a heavy, thick beige turtleneck sweater. He quickly got dressed and slipped on his signature beanie. It was 6:10.

He went down stairs and though he didn't feel like eating, he didn't eat last night and he knew he need to have his strength today. He cut an orange and barely nibbled on the slices. He sighed, and decided he would pack it up and see if he could eat it later. He made his lunch, retrieved his backpack and left his house.

The school opened at 7:15 and it was 6:30. He could just walk slowly and hope that nobody would stop him and that the jocks would have early practice today. He took about 35 minutes to get to school. He still had ten minutes until the school would open its doors. At least the football team wasn't there as well. Actually, nobody was. Eddward sighed and opted just to sit on the steps leading to the front doors, read, and wait for a faculty member to show up.

Soon enough, a shadow crossed over Edd. He stiffened when it didn't move. He slowly closed his book and looked up at the person casting the shadow over his person. As soon as he did, he paled. Justin, Mark, and Kurtis. Players from the football team and three of the boys that raped him only a two days before. He smirked and snarled down at Edd's trembling form.

"Well, lookie what we have here, boys." Justin, a blonde eyed, blue haired (Hitler's dream) boy said easily. "It's our little _bitch._ Why are you here so early, little bitch?"

He asked in an almost casual way, minus the "little bitch" part, but there was a threatening underline to his words, which made Edd gulp back the vomit that threatened to escape his body.

"N-N-Nothing… I-I simply wanted to get my class work from y-yesterday…" Edd had dropped his gaze and took to staring at his shoes, praying that they would just leave him alone.

"Oh, yeah," Justin forged realization, "Kevin was pretty pissed yesterday. I think he wanted to fuck you during lunch. Nazz is a real prude. She won't put out for nothing, must have him pretty backed up right now… You know… We got time before school. And Laura's been holding out on me for a while too…"

Edd's body shook visibly and he clutched his book to his chest, hoping that a faculty member would soon arrive to save him.

The three jocks smirked down at him with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Come on, boys. Let's have some fun." Justin said. He roughly grabbed Edd by his shirt collar and pulled him close to his face. Edd squeezed his eyes shut and waited for whatever was about to come, to come. Then, someone cleared their throat.

All four boys turned and saw one of the younger teachers of the school, about 29 years of age, tapping his foot impatiently. He pushed his narrow glass back up the bridge of his nose.

"You do realize that fighting is against school rules. What's your names and first period classes? Bullying is a serious offence." His words were ice cold, his face showing no emotion.

Justin paused for a moment and then unceremoniously drop Edd on his ass. He let out a surprised yelp as he hit the ground and Justin and his boys back off, grumbling on their way back to the football field.

Edd winced at the pain shooting up his spin from the impact his posterior, then noticed a hand stretched out for him to take. He looked up and saw the teacher that help him was offering to help him up. He gratefully took his hand and the teacher pulled him to his feet.

"Don't let those boys bother you anymore." He said, some of the coldness from before had softened. The teacher passed Edd to get to the door and unlocked it, then opened it and help it open. He looked expectedly at Edd.

Edd scrambled to pick up his things and then rushed into the safety of the school.

"Um… M-may I stay in your room until the school day begins..?" Edd asked quietly.

The teacher thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Of course, I don't mind."

Edd followed quietly behind him. They went up to the third story of the school and then they made it to the teacher's classroom. Edd looked at his name plate and it read: "**Mr. Culvis**".

Mr. Culvis unlocked his door and entered, leaving the door open for Edd to follow. Edd sat in front of Mr. Culvis' desk, in the front row of desks, and read and did homework until the bell rang.

A/N- Sorry for the late update, the next chapter you're going to get a bit of Kevin's backstory so you can find out why he's so fucked in the head. So prepare to be disturbed. You have been warned… Anyway, thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews. Please keep them coming, they encourage me to write more ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is going to be darker than anything I have written so far. Beware. If you are sensitive to incest, child molestation, and child pornography, DO NOT READ THIS. I am making this chapter in a way that you could skip it and not miss much in the story. This is simply just to give you a little look into Kevin's back story so you can see how fucked up he is. Now, for those of you who have stayed, I'm not going to say enjoy. I'm fucked up, but not that much…

_Silence rung through the air. Edd's brain had basically short circuited. What did he just say? Did… Did Kevin just say he loved him? Before Edd could even fully process what just happened, Kevin pulled out of him, causing Double D gasp, and the pushed him on the floor roughly. Kevin stood up abruptly, pulling up his pants. Edd stayed on the floor. He watched the athlete move from the couch, to the door. Kevin stopped before his opened it and turned back to Edd with an evil smirk playing on his lips._

"_Come to school tomorrow, or I post the pictures." Kevin said, then left._

(Kevin)

Kevin briskly walked home, his own words swishing around in his head. _I love you, I love you_. Of course he loves him. Isn't he showing him that? This is how he was taught to love, it's the only way he knows how. It was the way he was taught…

_When Kevin was little, his dad always showed him love. Always kissing and hugging and cuddling little Kevin. Unlike his mom, Kevin hated his mom as much as she seemed to hate him. Why couldn't she be like his dad?_

_It started when Kevin was eight. His mom had gone out for a "Girls' Night Out" and Kevin was peacefully tucked into bed. He was nearly asleep when he heard his door creak open. He figured it was just his dad coming to kiss him goodnight so he didn't move. Then he felt his covers lift and his bed dip. He groggily turned his head and saw his dad's scruffy face near his._

_He kissed his forehead and pull Kevin close to his chest. Kevin shrugged and began to fall back asleep. However, he couldn't when he felt his dad's hand on his narrow hip. Again Kevin just shrugged it off. Until his father's other hand started groping his chest._

"_D-dad..? What are you doing…?" Kevin asked, slowly._

"_Shh… Hush, I'm doing this because I love you, son." His dad replied._

_The hand on Kevin's hip slipped under the waist band of his shorts and grabbed his member. Kevin yelped and his father covered his mouth. _

"_Be quiet, son. If they hear you, they will stop me and take me away, and I won't love you anymore."_

_Kevin's eyes filled with tears. His dad wouldn't love him anymore? But this was wrong… Wasn't it..? If his dad said it was okay, then I was, right? Then why would people take him away? _

_Tears fell down Kevin's face, but he stayed silent. Pleased with his son's obedience, his father continued to stroke his son. Kevin continued to weep silently. This is okay, he kept telling himself, dad is the only person who truly loves me. He would never do anything to hurt me._

_His father pulled him out of his thoughts by pulling off his shorts and lifting his shirt to his chest. _

_His dad continued his menstruations throughout the night. He only stopped when Kevin's mother returned home. Kevin's father left his son on his bed, broken, dirty and crying. Before he left, again, he kissed Kevin's forehead and told him that he loved him. _

_And so it continued._

_One night when Kevin was in sixth grade, his dad brought some of his close friends from work to "play" with Kevin while he watched. Kevin hated every second of it._

_But every time his father forced him to do something for him, he'd kiss his head and tell him he loved him._

_By seventh grade, Kevin had become accustomed to his father's touches and kisses, and even began to enjoy it. It wasn't wrong, his father loved him. He was just showing him that._

_It wasn't until near the end of eighth grade, did his dad get caught. _

_His dad had decided that he need to share his son's beautiful body with the rest of the world and videotaped himself having intercourse with Kevin._

_Fair to say, someone reported the video. Kevin was sitting in the kitchen, doing his homework. His father was standing behind him, drinking a cup of coffee and stroking Kevin's hair slowly. Then suddenly, the doors busted in and cops streamed in._

_Everything after that was really one big blur for Kevin. He vaguely remembered his dad being handcuffed, himself being shuffled away from his dad, his mom wailing, and him crying and struggling to get back to his dad. He did remember his father mouthing the words "I love you" from the back of the squad car, before being hulled off to jail. _

_Immediately, Kevin was sent to therapy sessions. And he was forced to testify at his father's trial, the whole time he was on the stand, his dad smiled and nodded encouragingly. His father was sent to 50 years, jail time. And he was registered on the sex offenders' registry. Kevin miss him terribly._

_When high school began, he started dating Nazz, but she made it very clear that they would not be having any kind of sexual encounters before they were married. This, at first, depressed and infuriated Kevin. Why wouldn't she have sex with him? Did she not really love him? Then he got an epiphany. _

_He was a man, and so was his dad. His mother never showed any love towards him. Was it possibly that love could only exist between two men? It made sense. Nazz obviously didn't love him enough, though he still loved her (he thought), so all he needed was to find some else to love. Like, a side chick he'd heard his friends on the football team talk about. But, he supposed, a side _boy.

_He made a list of all the boys he could use. Eddy? Aw, hell no. Jimmy? With that weird headgear? No thanks… Too difficult to kiss. Jonny? He would probably make Kevin have a threesome with Plank. Ed? Uh… He's kind of weird. Rolf is strictly a brother. Hm…_

_There was always Double Dee…_

_It was like a light bulb went off in Kevin's head. Of course. Double Dee. Cute, lonely, vulnerable Double Dee. He would be perfect. _

_The next day, he told some of the other guys on his team about his plan for Double Dee, and they all seemed excited about it. Edd almost looked like a girl anyway. This was going to be fun…_

Kevin made it back into his house and went straight for him room, ignoring his mother who was in the living room watching the TV blankly. He kicked off his shoes by his door and slammed the door shut. He flopped on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. "_I love you, I love you, I love you" _

He groaned and fell into a restless sleep full of dreams of Double Dee.

A/N: This was a difficult chapter to write. I will write again soon to quickly carry on the story. I apologize to everyone…


	6. Chapter 6

_Edd followed quietly behind him. They went up to the third story of the school and then they made it to the teacher's classroom. Edd looked at his name plate and it read: "__**Mr. Culvis**__"._

_Mr. Culvis unlocked his door and entered, leaving the door open for Edd to follow. Edd sat in front of Mr. Culvis' desk, in the front row of desks, and read and did homework until the bell rang._

…

And so the following week passed. Every morning, Edd would head to school early, meet up with Mr. Culvis, and work in his room until the bell rang. He also would come in during lunch.

In the beginning, Mr. Culvis only allowed it because of the bullying Edd was receiving, but after about the third day, he began to enjoy the time Edd spent in his class. Edd was quiet, diligent and rather interesting to talk to.

He actually caught himself looking forward to seeing Edd. It was refreshing to see such a hardworking student. However, he never saw Edd after school.

'He must rush home after school to avoid his bullies…' Mr. Culvis thought to himself. He grabbed his bag from the side of his desk and adjusted his glasses before walking out of his classroom and locking it up for the night. 'I should bring this up to the principle on Monday…'

He left the school, got in his car and drove home, trying to think of a way to truly help his new favorite student out.

…

Edd ran home. As he had for the past few days.

He made it to his house, entered, and then slammed the door shut and locked it. He hadn't seen Kevin at all this week, which he was incredibly thankful for. He knew Kevin was looking for him -classmates had told him so- but he had been able to avoid him all week. But it was Friday. And his tormentor lived across the street. He couldn't hide forever.

Edd sighed and sagged against the door. The bruises from the last encounter he had with Kevin were just begin to fade from ugly green and yellow, to more prominent dark blue and purple. He wrapped his arms around himself and slid down the door to the floor. What was he going to do, he couldn't do this much longer. His psyche was breaking and he could feel it starting to get to him. He cursed more often, although it appalled him when he did so. He also felt his temper getting the better of him. It honestly scared him. He feared he may revert back to the way he was before…

When he was little, he had to be sent to counseling for anger management. He used to lose it and break things and scream at his parents and teachers. It was one of the reasons his family even moved to Peach Creek. It was supposed to be a fresh start after the sessions were done and Edd had better control over himself, putting his energy into more productive things such as his studies. They moved when he was seven. Away from the anger, away from the other kids at school that used to push Edd to the point of breaking, and away from Uncle Jeffrey…

No, that's not important right now.

Edd shuddered and tried to shrug off the awful memories. He stood up and brushed himself off, though his house never had any dirt in it. He decided to try and get out of the house, go the planetarium, his favorite place. Maybe it would distract him long enough to gather some of his thoughts.

He dropped his bag off in his room in its designated spot and then left his house, making sure to lock the door behind him and sped walked to the planetarium.

He didn't see the fluff of red hair sneak into his backyard.

…

Edd got back home at close to midnight, it was a dark, moonless night but Edd didn't mind. He had heard that Nazz was having a party and he knew that all the jocks would be there, including Kevin so he had nothing to worry about tonight. It almost made Edd smile. Almost.

Edd reached his front door and went to turn the handle, before he unlocked it. Except it was already unlocked. That's odd, he could have sworn that he locked it. Then again he didn't always lock his house… But he could have sworn…

Before he could even put two and two together, his door was swung open and he was yanked inside. There was darkness all around him so he couldn't see who did it but he heard snickering all around him, meaning there was more than one person. 'Oh no…'

Edd felt tears fill his eyes again. No, no, this can't happen again. It just can't.

Suddenly, someone switched on the lights, making Edd squint and put his hand out in the way of the aggressive light above him. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus his eyes. He could make out silhouettes, but not who the people actually were.

Except Kevin. He'd know that awful smirk anywhere.

"Hey, baby. Oh, are you crying? Whatever for? My boys and I just came here to… Play with you some more." Kevin lulled.

More cringe-worthy laughter came from the people surrounding the two boys in the middle of the circle.

Kevin reached out to grab Edd, but Edd quickly shrunk back away from him.

"N-No… Please, no more…" Double D's voice and bottom lip quivered as he continued to back away. He looked like and abused puppy, retreating to a corner in the back of a room to get away from its violent owner.

Edd's body shook with fear and tension. He backed up right into one of Kevin's boys, who swiftly grabbed a hold of his wrists and held him, arms spread like he was being crucified. Edd was trapped and he couldn't fight the tears from spilling over onto his cheeks.

"Please… Stop… I-I don't want this, please…!" Edd tried one last desperate plea, but as he saw the boys in the circle inching closer to him, he knew it was futile.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger. God, just thinking about sweet Double D in this situation could almost bring a tear to my eye. I will have the next chapter up soon hopefully. Stay tuned, things are about to get very interesting… I love all your reviews! Thank you for all the support, I really super MEGA appreciate it!


	7. Sorry: Author's note

Sorry, this is not a chapter. But I am working on the next one and I should have it posted within the week. No, this is about something far more urgent. One of my very favorite KevEdd stories has been removed!  
Allow me to explain my predicament:

So there I was, 4:20 am (Go ahead and make any stoner jokes that you have) and still awake. I couldn't help it, I had watch one too many BuzzFeed videos and suddenly my sleep scale went from 100% sleepy, so 0% in a blink of a far too awake eye. But I figure, hey, I need sleep and the sun is already coming up. So I shut down my computer and close my eyes to fall asleep. I roll around, contemplating life, trying to shut my brain off so that I may rest peacefully when suddenly I have the undeniable urge to read one of my all-time favorite stories of one of my all-time favorite pairings: Kevin and Edd.

So I boot my computer back up and then go in search of the story. It's 4:32 am at this time. I full of hope and am giddy to re-read this story again. When I suddenly find it difficult to find. There are two other stories that are similar to this story but they aren't the one I'm looking for. I do keyword search and come up empty handed. I look in my favorites list. Nope, like an idiot, I forgot to favorite it. So then I start looking for the actual description of the story. Still nothing turns up. It's now 5:41 am. I spent over an hour searching and still nothing was found. I am now distort and broken.

Okay, I may be exaggerating a little bit, but I know for a fact I will not be able to sleep tonight without find out what has become of the dear story I hold so close and dear to my obsession.

The story was called Secret Admirer, I don't remember the author. It's about Edd sticking love quotes in Kevin's locker. If anyone has any information about the whereabouts of this story, please contact me via comments or PM. Please and thank you, because I really need some sleep…


	8. Chapter 7

"_N-No… Please, no more…" Double D's voice and bottom lip quivered as he continued to back away. He looked like and abused puppy, retreating to a corner in the back of a room to get away from its violent owner. _

_Edd's body shook with fear and tension. He backed up right into one of Kevin's boys, who swiftly grabbed a hold of his wrists and held him, arms spread like he was being crucified. Edd was trapped and he couldn't fight the tears from spilling over onto his cheeks._

"_Please… Stop… I-I don't want this, please…!" Edd tried one last desperate plea, but as he saw the boys in the circle inching closer to him, he knew it was futile._

...

Kevin sucked on Edd's sensitive neck, making Edd's breath hitch.

'_This is disgusting. I hate this. I hate him.' _Edd repeated this over and over in his head.

Kevin's hands wandered up and down Double D's body, eventually sliding up and under Edd's shirt. He pinched and tugged on Eddward's nipples hard enough that Edd yelped in pain.

"Stop! Get off me!" Edd thrashed harder only to get sucker punched in the stomach and go limp again. The boy holding Edd's wrists was the only thing keeping him from collapsing onto the floor. Kevin scoffed in frustration but soon carried on. He moved his hand back down to Edd's hips and easily slipped his pants off of him, followed by his underwear, leaving him bare from the waist down.

Kevin smirked and stopped for a moment so he could grab Double D's face and make him look the red head in the eye. What Kevin saw in the dork's cyan eyes sent shivers down his spine. Defeat and submission. But there was an under laying layer of hatred. It excited Kevin beyond belief. His erection started to hurt from the strain his jeans were putting on it so he decided enough was enough.

He first removed his shirt, lifting it up and over his head in one swift motion. His pants came off next, along with his tight boxer briefs. His erection sprung free and bobbed slightly.

Edd growled lowly in his throat at the sight of the offensive appendage.

"Don't touch me with _that_." Edd snarled in defiance, but there was still the slight quiver of fear in his voice.

Kevin only became more excited. He wanted Edd to keep fighting him. Otherwise, he might as well as be fucking a doll. No, this was much more fun. He wanted his love to react to his actions. He wanted Edd to moan and groan and cry when he penetrated _his_ dork. He was willing to share with is boys, but at the end of the day, Edd was _his_. _His _to have sex with. _His _to love. _His _to _break_.

Kevin lashed his hand out and grabbed Edd by his face, pulling their faces close together. Kevin had a near crazy look in his eyes.

"Do not tell me what to do, dork. You are under my control. You belong to _me_. And by the end of tonight, you will understand who your master is."

Double D's eyes widen and any bravado he had disappeared at Kevin's tone of voice. He sounded… Insane and almost giddy.

"Let him go." Kevin commanded.

The boy holding on to Edd's wrists let him go and Edd fell to the floor, only to be pinned underneath Kevin's body. Kevin's erection rubbed against Edd soft penis and elected a disgusted moan from the nerd's throat.

Kevin started grinding his pelvis into Double D's, letting out animalistic groans with each brush of skin-to-skin contact between the two.

Edd reached up and pushed with what little strength he had, and pushed on Kevin's shoulders in an attempt to get him off of him.

"S-sto… Stop! Get off of me, you cretin! You vile excuse for a human being!" Edd screamed.

Kevin smiled down at Edd, stopping what he was doing to get a good look at Edd's expression. It send shivers down his spine. It's the same expression he wore the first time his dad made love to him in front of a mirror. It was early in their relationship so Kevin still wasn't completely okay or comfortable with his father touching him and seeing himself like that, he hated it. Just like Edd is hating it now.

Kevin wondered if this is the kind of power his father felt when he towered over him.

Despite Edd's protest, his cock twitched every time Kevin brushed against it. This did not go unnoticed by the red head. He gave a wolf-like grin and grabbed a hold of the slowly hardening appendage.

"Oh? I'm the vile one? You're the one who's enjoying this. You love getting pinned down and fucked. I love me inside of you. Admit it." Kevin said in hushed voice so that Edd was the only one that heard him. For a moment, he could have sworn he heard his dad's voice, rather than his own. He shook his head quickly. That was weird.

Eddward whimpered and tried to force back the tears to no avail. He pushed harder at Kevin shoulder, but he knew this was a losing battle, but he couldn't just give up. He couldn't just let Kevin have his way with him. No. Never. He was going to make Kevin pay direly for everything he's done to him.

In one last attempt to get away, Edd raised his knee and nailed Kevin in between the legs.

Kevin doubled over, curling into himself, but not moving off of Edd. Double D had a moment of fierce satisfaction from Kevin's pain.

However, that didn't last long. Kevin recovered more quickly than Edd had anticipated and before he could wiggle out from under Kevin's body, Kevin slammed his fist down next to the dork's head. Edd jumped in surprise and slight fear.

"That was very…" Kevin hissed in pain, "_Very_ stupid of you…"

Edd was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach. Kevin gripped onto his hips and positioned his erection to the dork's unprepared entrance.

"I'll show you not to defy me. You obviously need to be trained." Kevin whispered into Edd's shoulder before he bit down on it, easily breaking the skin and making Edd bleed, the blood sliding down his back and chest.

"No! Wai-!" Edd tried to say. Kevin didn't wait for Edd to finish. He pushed passed Eddward's tightly clenched muscles and penetrated him brutally. Without preparation, it was an uncomfortable fit for Kevin but as he pushed further into Double D, he felt the nerd's rectum tear. Blood was a pretty good lubricant.

Kevin kept a strong, bruising pace, jutting Edd forward. Edd couldn't hold back his screams or tears as Kevin thrust into him.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop! Let me go!" Eddward sobbed, clutching at the floor.

"Why should I let go of something that is mine?" Kevin asked with a sneer.

The rest of the boys in the room standing in a large circle around the two boys. Some were making bets on which one of them would cum first, others were standing around awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. But most of them were just waiting for Kevin to finish so they could have a turn as well.

Kevin savagely rutted in and out of Edd's bleeding hole, not even caring if Edd got any pleasure from his actions. This was punishment for putting up a fight.

Edd was a blubbering, wet mess. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like Kevin's thrusting was actually pushing and prevent air from his lungs.

Kevin was close, he felt the familiar tightening coil in the pit of his stomach. He hooked his arms under Edd's armpits and lifted him up onto his lap, pushing his member deeper into Edd. Edd groan in pain and hung his head so that his face couldn't be seen by the other boys in the room and so that he couldn't see their face either.

Kevin kept moving, making Edd bounce on his lap. To get a better angle, Kevin grabbed Edd's wrists and made him lean forward as the red held his arms straight. He started thrusting faster. Double D was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss, but he couldn't vocalize this through his sore throat and wheezing pants.

Finally, after a handful more of thrusting, Kevin came deep inside of Edd. He sat rooted in Edd's ass for a moment. Only when Kevin came down from his post-orgasm high, did he notice Edd was moving, wasn't even panting.

"Edd?" Kevin asked softly. "Look, I'm sorry I was rough, baby. But, really, you shouldn't fight me. I would have been gentler if you had just…"

Edd still hadn't reacted. "Edd?"

Eddward's lack of response was now angering Kevin. He pulled out of the unresponsive boy and spun him around to face him. The athlete was about to start yelling and demanding that the dork answer him when he saw Edd's eyes closed. He had passed out somewhere while Kevin was having his fun.

"Edd? Wake up." Kevin started shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up now!"

"Edd, wake up!"

Edd's limp body flailed about as Kevin violently shook him. Still no response.

"Go get Nazz! She's been training at the hospital! Go get Nazz!" Kevin screamed.

All the boys looked to their team captain in horror. Two of them came out of their stupor and ran out of the house to get the blond girl.

Kevin cradled the smaller boy in his arms.

'_What have I done?' _Kevin asked himself.

**A/N: **So this chapter is super late. Sorry, I suddenly got super busy with swim practice, and babysitting and school's coming up… I'm just swamped! Thanks for understanding and sorry this took forever and that it's so shitty. I just really want to get to the next couple of chapters with this story, I think either you're all going to love it or hate it, we'll see. Anyway, thank you again for reading my story, I love all of your guys' reviews and thank you to anyone who helped me find that fanfiction I was looking for! All of you, stay perverted! (Gonna be my new sign off, because I'm lame like that…)


	9. Chapter 8

_Eddward's lack of response was now angering Kevin. He pulled out of the unresponsive boy and spun him around to face him. The athlete was about to start yelling and demanding that the dork answer him when he saw Edd's eyes closed. He had passed out somewhere while Kevin was having his fun._

"_Edd? Wake up." Kevin started shaking him. "Wake up! Wake up now!"_

"_Edd, wake up!"_

_Edd's limp body flailed about as Kevin violently shook him. Still no response._

"_Go get Nazz! She's been training at the hospital! Go get Nazz!" Kevin screamed._

_All the boys looked to their team captain in horror. Two of them came out of their stupor and ran out of the house to get the blond girl._

_Kevin cradled the smaller boy in his arms._

'_What have I done?' Kevin asked himself._

...

Kevin sat with his knee bouncing up and down, elbows resting on top of the shaking limbs, face pressed into his hands.

He sat with Nazz in the emergency waiting room. They'd been waiting for hours, waiting to hear anything from the doctors about Edd.

"So, what happened again? I mean, you've told me several times already, but, like… It doesn't make sense…" Nazz said quietly.

Kevin sighed heavily. "I told you… We found him in the park… The team and I left your party and went for a walk and found him in some bushes. …I don't know what happened, but he looked in pain. That's all I know, alright?"

Nazz released a small puff of air. "I know that's what you said but…"

Before she could finish, Edd doctor stepped in the room, clipboard in hand, with a troubled look on his face. The two teens waiting stood up and walked over to him quickly.

"How's Edd? Is he okay? Can we go see him?" Nazz asked, slightly frantic. The doctor shook his head.

"He's in stable condition but, no, you can't see him yet." The doctor glanced down at his clipboard and then raised his head to look at the two teens in front of him. "Has his parents been contacted?"

Nazz shook her head, "No, none of us have their numbers and they're never home… But I called his friends and they'll probably be more help than us, man."

"Very well, I will have a nurse come for you when you're able to go in to see your friend." And with that, the doctor turned and left the two standing alone.

Kevin walked back and slumped back down into the waiting room chair he previously occupied, sighing deeply. Nazz slowly came and settled down in the chair next to his and starting rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder. The soothing circles were having the opposite effect that Nazz had intended, feeling more like painful burns than comforting touches, but Kevin didn't let on how he felt. He allowed her to continue to think she was helping.

"Babe," Nazz began, making Kevin clench his fist which he shoved in his jacket pocket so Nazz wouldn't be able to see it, "I'm sure he'll be okay. The dude is tougher than he looks, I'm sure he'll pull through and be the same old Double D we all know and love again."

'_You don't know or love him like I do'_ Kevin thought, but kept his mouth shut and instead simply grunted and nodded in agreement. _'And he won't be the same, he'll be different. And it will be because of me.'_

…

Nazz and Kevin sat there for another half hour before Kevin stated that he was going to go to the bathroom that was just around the corner. Nazz nodded and he left.

Kevin walked around the corner, the bathroom just off to the left of him, and he kept walking. Edd's room was also this way.

Kevin walked casually down the harshly fluorescent lite hallway toward the room Edd was supposedly staying in. The jock slowed his pace when he heard the sound of Edd's doctor talking with a nurse. He slowed to a stop next to a room with its door barely creaked open. The voices inside were muffled but could still be heard faintly from Kevin's position out of view of the window in the door.

"This is quite concerning… There are obvious signs of rape but this… It seems like someone took the time to clean out their semen of him after they ejaculated inside. It looks like it was an afterthought, more than anything else… Curious, don't you think Diane? And the old tears? This isn't the first time this has happened, it seems."

"Poor thing…" A higher, sweet voice commented.

'_Must be the nurse'_, thought Kevin. He scolded, but was careful not to let his posture or weight of his footsteps give away his anger. He managed to make his face emotionless again by the time he reached Nazz again. She was seating with Double Dweeb's loser friends and looked to be explaining the situation to them, tears of sadness brimming her eyes and angry tears brimming Eddy's.

Kevin huffed a loud sigh before walking the rest of the way to them, prepared for the outraged outbursts from the shortest Ed.

…

Edd slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the blinding lights assaulting his sensitive retinas. He blinked a few times to help his eyes adjust. A minute or two later, he could see and was staring up at a white ceiling and an IV drip stand. He heard the faint sounds of heart monitor somewhere off to the left of him. His heart sounded steady and strong so he was definitely alive still.

'_Not from a lack of trying on Kevin's part' _Edd thought bitterly

He carefully turned his head and was greeted by the sight of fiery red hair and a green sweatshirt.

"K-Kevin?" Edd croaked out.

Kevin lifted his head from where it was in his folded hands, looking Eddward in the eyes.

Edd heard his heart speed up, the monitor beeping rapidly, as if screaming for help for him.

A/N: Shitty chapter is shitty. I apologize that you guys had to wait several months for this piece of shit. Next chapter will be better, I promise. I'm sorry for the wait, I overestimated my ability to juggle my advance classes and it's been hell. But I hope to get back on track soon. Sorry again, don't hate me…


	10. Chapter 9

_Edd slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the blinding lights assaulting his sensitive retinas. He blinked a few times to help his eyes adjust. A minute or two later, he could see and was staring up at a white ceiling and an IV drip stand. He heard the faint sounds of heart monitor somewhere off to the left of him. His heart sounded steady and strong so he was definitely alive still. _

'_Not from a lack of trying on Kevin's part' Edd thought bitterly_

_He carefully turned his head and was greeted by the sight of fiery red hair and a green sweatshirt._

"_K-Kevin?" Edd croaked out._

_Kevin lifted his head from where it was in his folded hands, looking Eddward in the eyes. _

_Edd heard his heart speed up, the monitor beeping rapidly, as if screaming for help for him._

…

Kevin had been sitting in Edd's darkened room for about an hour. Visiting hours ended three hours ago and he and Nazz were kicked out not long before that, but not before Kevin snuck a syringe and a small bottle of Ativan into his jacket pocket. Nazz's parents had picked her up twenty minutes after she'd called them. She offered Kevin a ride, but he insisted that he would rather walk home. She nodded, thinking she understood that he wanted time to think about what happened to their childhood acquaintance. She hugged him goodbye and waved to him as she slide into the back. He waved somberly back as he watched them pull away from the curb.

When they were out of sight, the lowered his hand and scowled. How dare these doctors keep him from his dork? He shoved his hands in his pants pockets and started slowly circling around the hospital. He had to find the dork's room.

It took him an hour and a half to locate the correct window and another twenty minutes to climb up to it and crawl through it, they really should lock it, but Kevin wasn't going to complain since it was beneficial to him this time.

The room was incredibly bright and it took his eyes a moment to adjust but soon enough, he made out the outline of Edd's body lying under a heavy looking blanket on the hospital bed in the middle of the room. Kevin could make out the slight, even rise and fall of the dork's stomach indicating that he was asleep.

Kevin scanned the room for a minute until he spotted a chair in the far corner of the room. He carefully picked up the seat and placed it under the window, sat and rested his head in his hands, waiting for his nerd to rouse.

…

It took an hour, and several false alarms whenever Eddward would roll over in his sleep. While he waited, Kevin removed the syringe and bottle of Ativan from his pocket. He plunged the syringe into the liquid and filled it half way full. He pushed the plunger down a bit and flicked the syringe to make sure there weren't any air bubbles in it, and then he placed it back into his pocket and continued to wait. Eventually, Edd stirred from his slumber. He groaned and then there was silence.

"K-Kevin?" came a quivering, croaky voice.

Kevin lifted his head and locked eyes with the dweeb. The only sound in the room was the rapidly beating heart monitor.

"W-what are you doing here? Get out! I-it's p-past visiting hours. I-I-I must request that you leave at once!" Edd kept his voice hushed, he didn't know why since if Kevin got caught in here, he most certainly get in trouble. So why didn't he want that…?

Again, there was silence. Until Kevin's soft chuckling broke the calm.

"I'm glad you're awake, babe. Now, we can go."

"G-go?" Edd stuttered, and silently cursed himself for it. It made him sound scared. Not that he wasn't, but he wanted to sound more intimidating than he was… "Go where?"

"Where no one will be able to take you away from me. Where I won't have to share you with anyone. Because you're mine. And mine alone. Now, come on, we'll leave through the window."

If Edd had tried to convince himself he wasn't scared before, he couldn't anymore. He was visibly shaking. He sat up and shook his head.

"N-n-no! I don't want to! S-stay away from me…"

Kevin sighed and shook his head sadly.

"This is way I want you to be away from everyone but me. They've got you scared, but you don't have to be afraid. You just have to come with me. Now, let's go now, before a nurse comes in and tries to sedate you again."

Edd shook his head harder and more frantically. When he spoke, he was much louder and panicked.

"No! Nurse! Nurse! Someone hel-"

Kevin took the three steps it took to get to Edd, retrieved the syringe and stabbed it into Eddward's arm, pushing all of the sedative drug into the nerd's body.

Edd gasped and struggled for a few moments before the drug took full affect and he felt as if he was slipping from his body and everything went black.

When Edd finally stopped twitching, Kevin let him fall back onto the bed. He dragged his hand down his face. That was harder than he had hoped.

Sighing heavily, Kevin picked Edd up bridal style and walked back to the window, he shifted Edd so that he was hanging off his shoulder.

Very slowly, very carefully, Kevin made his way down to the ground. He walked to the parking lot, where he checked car handles for one that would be open. Finally, he found a red Honda Accord that was unlocked. He pulled the door open and placed Edd in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat. He hotwired the car and then took off down onto the highway.

No one was going to take his Edd from him again. No one.

…

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I'm really excited for the next chapter. The ending in this one kind of sucks but next chapter will definitely make up for it. Promise.


	11. Chapter 10

_Very slowly, very carefully, Kevin made his way down to the ground. He walked to the parking lot, where he checked car handles for one that would be open. Finally, he found a red Honda Accord that was unlocked. He pulled the door open and placed Edd in the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat. He hotwired the car and then took off down onto the highway. _

_No one was going to take his Edd from him again. No one._

…

As Kevin sped down the highway, he absently stroked Edd's hair, running the soft locks through his fingers. They still had about an hour until they made it to his folks' cabin. Lights from other cars' headlights eliminated the jock's hard set face. He did it. He really did it. He finally got his dork away from everyone else. And now no would be able to find him. None of his friends knew about the cabin, Kevin's mom was convinced that anything after his father's trial has been blocked from his memory from trauma, so she won't come looking. It was perfect.

Kevin pulled his hand away from Edd and placed it back on the wheel as he took the exit leading to the small town the cabin was near-ish by. It was about half an hour outside of the town, but the old, backwater town was the closest to the small wooden lodge. It was very secluded, exactly what Kevin wanted.

…

Finally, they arrived at the cabin. Double D still hadn't woken up, but from the way he was moaning softly in his sleep, Kevin anticipated that it wouldn't be long until he was wide awake. Kevin got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side, pulled the door open and picked Edd up. He held Edd like a child, his head tucked under the jock's chin and on his shoulder, one arm supporting the nerd's butt to keep him up.

Kevin decided to leave the doors open on the car. Let the battery run out and sockhead would have to run or walk if he wanted to leave, and Kevin would easily be able to catch him.

The cabin was old and rustic. It's once polished brown wood now looked gray from years of neglect and weathering. The three steps leading up to the porch creaked loudly when Kevin put his wait on them and threatened to give in out from under him. There was a small four panel window to the right of the door. Kevin did not have the key to the cabin, his mom kept it in a safe in her office at home, so the red head wrapped his fist in his sweater sleeve and punched the small window in. He easily reached in and unlocked the door. He swung the door open, slightly bounced Edd up to a more comfortable position and walked in, kicking the cabin door shut behind him and locking it.

…

When Edd woke up, the first thing he noticed before he even opened his eyes, was his headache. It throbbed painfully right behind his left eye and made him groan in discomfort. The next thing, was the smell around him. Mildew and dust assaulted his nostrils and suffocated him. He slowly creaked open an eye to survey his surroundings. A dark, dank room with practically no furniture except for the queen size bed his was resting on and a small vanity. There was a small window that looked like it was blacked out with spray paint. Another thing Edd noticed was a long, rusty-looking chain attaching him to the end of the bed.

Edd started hyperventilating.

'_Oh no, oh no', _Double D thought, '_This can't be happening'_

Edd pulled at the chain, making it clank loudly. Edd froze. He heard the faint sound of boots hitting hard wood floors getting louder and closer. In a panic, Edd laid back down with his back facing the door and tried to pretend to be asleep. He carefully evened his breathing and was pleased with how well he felt he accomplished this task just as the door unlocked and swung open. The footsteps stalled moment before they continued before they stopped once again right next to the bed. The sound of china clinking together met Edd's ears but he didn't react at all.

Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder roughly and turned him over onto his back with force. Double D's eyes shot open in shock and let out a pathetic sounding whimper. He was met with Kevin's smirking face leaning incredibly close to his.

"Oh, Double Dweeb…" Kevin said sweetly as he stroked the back of his hand against Edd's cheek, "Don't you think I've watched you sleep enough times to know when you're awake or not?"

"K-Kevin? Where are we? Why did you take me here? What do you want me for?" There was a slight tremble to Edd's words but he tried to look angry. Kevin found that extremely cute.

"We're at my parents' cabin, I brought you here so that no one ca get in the way of our love…" Kevin kissed Edd's cheek and then began kissing his neck, biting down on it hard to elect sound out of his nerd. "I want you for this…" Kevin pounced on Edd and ripped off the thin fabric of the hospital gown from Edd's lithe form. Edd yelped and cringed away from Kevin but to avail. Kevin had Eddward pinned underneath him and there was no getting out of his situation.

…

A/N: Sorry, bet you guys thought I stopped with this story. Well gotcha. This has been sitting half-finished for forever. So I apologize for the wait, I don't apologize for the cliff hanger though. Mwhaha.


	12. Chapter 11

"_We're at my parents' cabin, I brought you here so that no one can get in the way of our love…" Kevin kissed Edd's cheek and then began kissing his neck, biting down on it hard to elect sound out of his nerd. "I want you for this…" Kevin pounced on Edd and ripped off the thin fabric of the hospital gown from Edd's lithe form. Edd yelped and cringed away from Kevin but to avail. Kevin had Eddward pinned underneath him and there was no getting out of his situation._

…

Kevin held Eddward's hand above his head and bit down on Edd's neck again, this time drawing blood. Edd yelped as he felt blood trail down his neck and shoulder. With one hand, Kevin kept Edd's hands together and with the other hand, he trailed down the smaller male's bare body. His touch was so soft, so unlike Kevin, that it made Edd gag.

"S-stop! W-why me? Why are you doing this to _me_?!" Edd cried desperately

This made Kevin pause for a second.

"Because… Because I love you."

The redhead sounded so sincere. So honest. It struck Edd that his man, this boy, who had tormented him for years, who had raped him, truly thought that he loved him. For a moment, Edd couldn't decide if he felt disgust or pity for the boy.

Eddward remembered the day that Kevin's dad was taken away. It was a huge scene made in front of the entire cul-de-sac. Kevin's dad was restrained, handcuffs and all, and being escorted, or carried since it seemed he couldn't walk on his own two feet, by three policemen to the backseat of their car. They looked sickened and they held a tight grip on Kevin's father's arm, but looked like they didn't want to touch him at all.

Kevin's mom was red in the face, either from anger or anguish. Thick, heavy tears ran down her face as she held Kevin tightly by his arm.

Kevin has a blubbering mess. He had pants on, but that was it. He was desperately pulling against his mother's hold, calling out for his "Daddy". An odd thing for a boy to call his father once he has reached puberty, but everyone chopped it down to trauma. Kevin and his father had always been close, losing him may have broken something inside of the poor boy.

It was months after that Kevin's father was taken to court and convicted to child molestation and rape. During the trail, Kevin was seemed to be confused and angry. Who his anger was directed at was unclear, his father or the court, but he was a seething ball of rage until the trial finally ended. Most days after school, he'd go to therapy and it seemed to help him. _Obviously,_ Edd thought, _it didn't. _

"I love you…" Kevin said again and kissed Eddward's forehead. "You're the only one I want, the only one I need… I won't let anyone take you away, not this time."

Edd shook at his words. This time? What did he mean, this time? Had he done this to someone else too?

Kevin continued to mess with the poor nerd's body, sliding his hands up and down the lithe form. Edd's body shivered, and he couldn't figure out if it was with disgust, fear, or pleasure. With a twinge of horror, Edd realized that his touches were starting to feel good.

Kevin slid his hands from the nerd's soft stomach down to his crotch and began to stroke the boy's member. Edd let out a small cry and tried to get out from under Kevin's hold on him, but Kevin held tight. Not that it would have mattered. Edd was still bound to the bed with chains and there wasn't anything in this room that could cut through them.

Kevin's hand moved further down to the raven haired boy's entrance and started to poke and prod at the puckered opening. Edd shifted uncomfortably away from the jock, but didn't get far enough before Kevin easily slipped his index finger in.

Edd groaned in pain.

"Stop… Stop! This is love… You wouldn't do this to me if you loved me..."

Kevin paused for a moment with his finger still just barely penetrating the boy's hole. Kevin began to get angry. What did this _loser _know about love? Other than Kevin, who has he had the opportunity to love? No one. At least, he had better not have loved anyone else, Kevin thought. This made the redhead even angrier, making him very forcefully shove his finger further into Edd and add another finger without properly preparing the poor nerd. Edd cried out in surprise and pain.

"What do you know about love? Has anyone else ever given you the time of day? Has anyone else ever held you the way I am? Do you know of anyone who, besides me, that would? Answer me!" Kevin screamed

"A-ah…! P-p-please, Kevin! S-stop! It hurts!" Eddward cried, trying to kick his legs to get away from the bigger male, making the chain attached to his ankle clang against the metal frame of the bed. Kevin didn't bother adding another finger and simply pulled his the two fingers he had inside of the nerd. He quickly undressed his lower half and took his already erect cock and shoved roughly into the boy's opening and started thrusting wildly.

Edd gagged on his own scream. _This isn't love… This isn't love… This isn't love…_ Edd kept repeating to himself over and over again. _This isn't love…_

Kevin kept a bruising pace with his thrusts, even when he leaned down and whispered in Edd's ear:

"Hey… Call me 'Daddy'."

Edd held back the urge to throw up, knowing that would only get himself hurt more. He said nothing. Kevin seethed.

"I. Said. Say. It." The jock punctuated each word with a painfully deep thrust, pushing his member further into the boy than normal. Eddward let out a strangled gasp as heavy tears flowed down his face.

Kevin growled when the dork still said nothing. He reached down to the floor where he'd left his pants and pulled something out of his pants pocket. Suddenly, something cold and sharp was at Edd's neck, where his jugular was. A knife.

"Say. It. Now." Kevin said menacingly. Kevin was still moving rapidly in and out of Eddward, but for a moment, all Edd could feel was the knife pushing dangerously against his skin, threating to break it.

He had no choice. "D-… D-daddy…" Edd stuttered out.

"That's more like it. Say it again." Kevin said, satisfied, lowering the knife and dropping it back onto the floor with his pants. He somehow quickened his pace as he grabbed the dork's hips for leverage. With this leverage, Kevin as able to easily find and abused Eddward's prostate

"D-daddy…" Edd whispered.

"Louder."

"D-daddy…" Edd said a bit louder.

"Louder." Kevin commanded again.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Eddward sobbed.

Kevin felt his orgasm approach, and dug his nails into the raven-haired teen's hips.

"That's right, baby! I'm your daddy. Come on, cry for your daddy."

Kevin felt the coil in the pit of his stomach break as he orgasmed deep inside of Eddward just as Edd gave one last cry as he too came.

"Daddy!"

…

A/N~ Surprise Motherfuckers. I'm back. Sorry for the great delay, but life gets in the way, you know? Anyway, I apologize for any and all spelling mistakes. I had to write this during class and that's dangerous enough to do without making sure that everything is correct. I hope to get back on the horse and start posting more often again, but we'll see. I'm done yet so I hope you guys stick with me on this one. We're getting close. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until Next time!


	13. Chapter 12

"_That's more like it. Say it again." Kevin said, satisfied, lowering the knife and dropping it back onto the floor with his pants. He somehow quickened his pace as he grabbed the dork's hips for leverage. With this leverage, Kevin as able to easily find and abused Eddward's prostate_

"_D-daddy…" Edd whispered._

"_Louder."_

"_D-daddy…" Edd said a bit louder._

"_Louder." Kevin commanded again. _

"_Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Eddward sobbed._

_Kevin felt his orgasm approach, and dug his nails into the raven-haired teen's hips._

"_That's right, baby! I'm your daddy. Come on, cry for your daddy."_

_Kevin felt the coil in the pit of his stomach break as he orgasmed deep inside of Eddward just as Edd gave one last cry as he too came. _

"_Daddy!"_

...

When Kevin was done with him, he pulled out, his dick covered with cum and blood, and moved to the vanity where he had set down a tray that had a bowl of soup, a roll, and a cup of tea on it. He picked up the tray and brought it to Edd's side.

"The soup is a little cold, but still good. Come on, baby. Eat." Kevin cooed.

Edd was so numb to everything around him, he didn't move. Kevin, satisfied after what he'd done, just shrugged and lifted Edd up enough to make him sit up and spoon fed the unresponsive boy. While he wouldn't respond, Eddward would eat and obediently chewed and swallowed everything that Kevin gave him.

When the tray was free of food, Kevin gathered up all the dishes he brought and kissed Edd on the forehead before he left. The sharp sound of a lock seemed to echo in the small, barren room.

Edd didn't know how long he sat there before he fell into a deep, restless sleep.

…

_It started when Edd was five. His parents were always away, saving lives, stopping catastrophes on a daily basis. They didn't like that they had to leave their only son for so long, but they hated it even more so when they left him for extended periods of time with babysitters or daycares or overnight nurseries. In comes Uncle Jeffery. Uncle Jeffery wasn't related to Eddward or his family, but was a close colleague and trusted adviser to Edd's father. He was over at the house often for family dinners and parties, and soon after Edd began to talk, he began to call him "Uncle Jeffery"._

_As the solution to The Vincents' problem with their son, they left Edd with Uncle Jeffery most days. This arrangement was first established when the young boy was three. It started out innocently enough; a hug, a kiss on the cheek, a hand on the boy's leg. Nothing malicious. Nothing threatening._

_From then, things slowly became much more intimate. Edd would realize years later that Uncle Jeffery was conditioning him to trust him. To like him. To love him, even. It slowly progressed from small pecks on the cheek to kisses on the mouth to long kisses on the mouth where Uncle Jeffery would move his lips against Edd's and Edd would just stand there like a statue, not knowing what to do, but letting Uncle Jeffery do whatever he wanted._

_Even as a four year old, Edd knew something wasn't right when Uncle Jeffery first kissed him on his lips and told him not to tell anyone because it was their game and none else should know about, that it was just between them. But Edd loved him and kept his secret._

_Everything changed on Edd's fifth birthday. Edd didn't any friends, as he didn't go to preschool and simply spent his time with his books or Uncle Jeffery so the party consisted of him, his parents, and his Uncle. _

_The adults had been drinking so Eddward's parents offered their guest room to Uncle Jeffery to stay in for the night. _

_Edd was ecstatic. _

'_A sleepover with Uncle Jeffery, what fun!" Edd thought when he was told the news. _

_That night, well after both Edd and his parents had gone to bed, Edd was awaken by Uncle Jeffery._

"_Uncle...?" Edd said, rubbing his eyes out of drowsiness as he sat up. "What are you doing?"_

"_I wanted to play our game. We were with your parents all day and didn't get to play today." _

_Edd was sleepy and just wanted to go back to sleep, but he shrugged. If Uncle Jeffery wanted to, he would play. Because he loved his Uncle Jeffery._

_Uncle Jeffery sat on the edge of Edd's tiny bed and kissed him. It started normally, just lips on lips. Uncle Jeffery's moving, Edd's staying still. This continued for a few minutes. Then Uncle Jeffery slipped the tip of his tongue into Edd's mouth._

_Immediately, Eddward jerked back. "Uncle! What are you doing?" Edd cried. Uncle Jeffery quickly covered Edd's mouth with his hand._

"_Eddward," he whispered, "This is all part of the game. Trust me. You do trust me… Don't you?"_

_The boy hesitated for a moment before he slowly nodded his head "yes". _

_Uncle Jeffery smiled. "Good boy. Now, let's keep playing."_

_He went back to kissing the boy, slipping his tongue back in, but further this time. It felt weird to Edd and he didn't like it, but his Uncle obviously did so he let him continue to do it. Soon, Uncle Jeffery's hands started to roam his body, something that was normal as well. Until his hands started pulling Edd's clothes off. Again, Edd stopped him._

"_U-uh… Is this also part of the game…?"Edd asked tentatively._

"_Of course it is. It's all part of the game. I promise." Uncle Jeffery said charmingly. _

"_B-but… I don't like it…" Edd said._

"_You're just not used to it. You will."_

_Edd still wasn't certain, but he didn't say anything more and Uncle Jeffery took this as a sign that it was okay to carry on with what he was doing. _

_Once Edd was completely naked, Uncle Jeffery took a moment to just look over him._

"_You're beautiful. You know that, Eddward?" He whispered. Edd didn't know what to do so he just said:_

"_Thank you?"_

_This made Uncle Jeffery laugh. Then he started taking his clothes off. Edd felt sick. He trusted his Uncle, but he knew something was wrong._

"_W-wait Uncle Jeffery… I-I… I don't want to play anymore." Edd said, putting his small hand up in a "stop" motion._

_Uncle Jeffery paused for a second before he grabbed Edd's hand and held it softly. _

"_You can't stop playing until our game is over" He said softly before he suddenly grabbed Edd's hips and flipped him over on to his stomach. Panic rose in Edd and he tried to get up but Uncle Jeffery put his hand on his lower back to keep his still. _

"_No, Uncle! I really don't want to play!" Eddward squeaked._

"_Shh…" his Uncle cooed, "It's okay. It's a fun game, I promise. You won't like it at first, but you'll come to love and want to play t with me every day, I'll make sure of it…"_

_With that, Edd felt something down at his entrance. He tensed but that didn't stop it from entering him. Edd let out a small cry of discomfort. Again, Uncle Jeffery covered the boy's mouth._

"_Shh… If you're parents catch us playing, they will take me away and we'll never get to play with or see each other ever again. Is that what you want, Eddward? Do you want me to leave? Do you want to be alone again?"_

_He knew just what buttons to push. No, Edd didn't want to be alone. His earliest memory is sitting in an empty room, with nothing but the sound of his own breathing to keep him company. And then there was Uncle Jeffery. The very first person Edd could remember was Uncle Jeffery. No, he didn't want him to leave. _

"_N-no… Please don't leave me…" Edd whimpered as tears fell down his soft face. _

"_Then be quiet." Uncle Jeffery commanded. He pushed his finger in further into the boy and soon added another finger. _

_It hurt and Edd's tears turned from ones of sadness to ones of great pain, but he kept his mouth covered and his cries silent. _

_This went on for quite a while, Uncle Jeffery fingering the boy, slowly adding fingers one by one and Edd trying to bear it. Finally, Uncle Jeffery decided the boy was ready and finished removing his clothing. He lifted Edd so that he was on his elbows and knees and positioned his dick to the stretched opening. _

"_This is going to hurt at first, but you will come to like it." Uncle Jeffery assured Edd before he plunged in._

_Edd didn't have words to describe how horribly painful it was. He could feel warm liquid trickle down his leg as his Uncle moved in and out of his body. _

'_Blood…' Eddward decided._

_Uncle Jeffery used Edd like that for hours. Only stopping once the sun started to rise outside the boy's window. Edd lost count of the times his Uncle had cum inside of him, but from how full he felt, he guess it was well above ten times. When Uncle Jeffery finally finished, he pulled out of Edd and sat next to him in silence for a long time, or what felt like a long time to Edd. _

_Eventually, Uncle Jeffery turned back to Edd, kissed him on the lips once more and then picked him up and carried his quietly to the bathroom._

_Uncle Jeffery wasn't worried about Edd's parents being suspicious of the bath water running this early in the morning. There had been a time or two before when Uncle Jeffery would stay over and Edd would wake him up because he had wet his bed and didn't want to be punished for by his parents. They wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary._

_He started the bath, filled the tub and then sat in the water with Edd between his legs. _

_Shell-shocked, Edd sat there in a pained daze. He finally built up the courage to as his Uncle while he was washing his air: "Uncle… Is our game over?"_

_His Uncle stopped and smiled a smile that would haunt Edd's dreams for years._

"_No."_

…

_This routine would continue for years. Uncle Jeffery would come to babysit Edd, insist they play their "game" and then wash himself and Edd together. _

_When Edd was in second grade, he had his first lesson about sexual predators as a result of a local man getting caught kidnapping and raping child in the neighboring town. Having always known that what Uncle Jeffery had made him do was wrong, Edd told his parents everything that night, sobbing and sniveling through it all. _

_Soon after the trial, Edd and his family moved to Peach Creek and started anew._

_Out of curiosity, when Edd was 14, he sent his Uncle a letter asking his their game was finally done. When he got his reply, he regretted ever sending his letter. The letter he received had one simple word that made Edd's blood run cold._

"_No."_

...

A/N~ Two chapters in one week? Who am I and what have I done with SuPErFreAK9264? I felt bad for not uploading for so long and I just felt like this chapter needed to be made sooner or later, and why put off to tomorrow what you can do today, right? I bet you guys forgot about Uncle Jeffery. Well, I almost did too. These chapters are not fun to write, but I need them to add prospective to the characters. They both went through similar situations, but they took them in completely different ways. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. STILL not done, so stay with me.


	14. Chapter 13

_Edd was so numb to everything around him, he didn't move. Kevin, satisfied after what he'd done, just shrugged and lifted Edd up enough to make him sit up and spoon fed the unresponsive boy. While he wouldn't respond, Eddward would eat and obediently chewed and swallowed everything that Kevin gave him. _

_When the tray was free of food, Kevin gathered up all the dishes he brought and kissed Edd on the forehead before he left. The sharp sound of a lock seemed to echo in the small, barren room. _

_Edd didn't know how long he sat there before he fell into a deep, restless sleep._

…

For the following weeks, their routine went like this: Kevin would feed Edd, rape him, let me sleep and repeat. Occasionally, Kevin to take Eddward outside of his small room and let him wonder around the cabin. Still on a chain, this one attached to a collar around his neck that Kevin had purchased for him in the first week of keeping the poor nerd hostage, and the chain would remain in Kevin's hand at all times, leaving no room for escape. Not that Edd would have escaped anyway. All of the windows and doors, except one, were blacked out and boarded up. The one door that wasn't boarded up was the front door and Kevin had fashioned the door with four deadbolts which all needed four different keys. Kevin might have been crazy, but he wasn't stupid.

During the time between when Edd would wake up and when Kevin would come in to feed him, Edd would think a lot about why he was in this situation. Why did bad things happen to him? He was a good person, he had good morals, he was an upstand citizen. What had he done in a past life to warrant this kind of treatment?

The more time that passed, trapped in Kevin's cabin, the more Edd gave up fighting. Kevin was gentler when Edd gave him what he wanted, it was easier. And Kevin was the only one who cared about him –even in his own twisted way- that was made quite clear to him very quickly on

"_Someone will look for me! Someone will report me missing! And you will be caught!" Edd screamed at Kevin as he opened the door to leave after several days of captivity. Kevin slowly turned around a smirked menacingly at the boy on the bed, making Edd shrink back a little. _

"_No one is coming for you. No one cares about you. Don't you get it? I've all you've got." He said before he slipped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. _

This became Kevin's new mantra whenever he left Edd alone in his room and as the days turned into weeks, Edd began to believe him.

…

Mr. Culvis had noticed how dark Kevin had become. Kevin could be a great actor with how well he hid his true face, but to the suspicious eye, it was written all over his face. Mr. Culvis had one such suspicious eye and just knew he had something to do with Eddward's disappearance. The Monday Edd first went missing unofficially, he had marched into the principal's office and had demanded to know why the football team was not being reprimanded for the bullying inflicted on Eddward. The simple answer was because there was no formal complaint made by the bullied person in question himself.

"_What a load of horse shit_" Mr. Culvis thought as he stormed out of the office.

As days turned into weeks with still no sign of Eddward, Mr. Culvis began to get more and more convinced that something happened.

He later found out that the reason no one was concerned was no one had reported him missing. If he wasn't missing, then why hadn't his parents told the school that Eddward would be absent? And if he was missing, why hadn't his parents reported him as such? Even when the school began to send emails and make phone calls to the Vincents, all messages went unanswered. The closest they got was a secretary that assured them that Eddward simply sick and after that first phone call, they were unable to reach them again.

After three weeks with nothing heard about or from Eddward or his parents, Mr. Culvis finally went to the police to file an official missing persons report. The police informed him that if Eddward was taken, because it had been so long since he disappeared, there was a possibility that they wouldn't be looking for a boy, but a body. Dread filled Mr. Culvis' body. Why hadn't he trusted his gut and gone to the police in the first place?

"_That sweet, smart boy could be dead because I hesitated…" _He thought to himself. _"If he's dead, I'll never forgive myself" _

…

Kevin parked his motorcycle next to the cabin and then proceeded to cover it with branches and leaves to hide it, in case any nosy camper or hiker decided to come snooping. The cabin needed to remain "abandoned" and was far as anyone else was concerned, it was. Once he was satisfied with the coverage on his precious bike, he pulled the key ring holding the four keys needed to unlock the front door from his pocket and let himself into his humble abode where his sweetheart lay in bed, waiting for him. As Kevin locked all four locks again once he was inside, he reminded himself to make sure to thank Justin for driving him back into town to get his bike, no questions asked.

When he was sure that the locks were secure, the jock made his way down to the bedroom where Edd spent most of his time in. He opened the door after unlocking it to find the nerd huddled into a ball in the center of the bed, asleep. Truly asleep. Kevin had watched Edd long enough to know when he was faking it or not.

Kevin sat gently at the edge of the bed for a moment, simply watching Edd's chest rise and fall with each breath he took and released. Then he caressed the boy's cheek softly, brushing the little hairs that had fallen there behind his ear. Edd let out a soft, loud sigh, but didn't wake up.

Again, like so many times before, Kevin realized how beautiful, fragile, and innocent Edd was, especially when he's asleep.

"_You're so beautiful…" _Kevin thought, "_And you're all mine. Just mine. Forever."_

He laid down next to Edd and put his arm around the small boy, who groaned, but still did not wake up.

"_I must have tired him out more than I thought last night." _He smirked to himself, "_Good. I'll do it again, when he wakes up."_

Kevin smiled again to himself and then fell asleep with his dork in his arms.

A/N: Thanks for all your patience with my slow-ass updates. I know where I'm going with the story, now I just have to get there. Hope you guys are still "enjoying" my work here. I'll try to update more often, but I've said that before and we all know how that works out. Thank you for supporting my story and writing, please keep reviewing, it seriously is my motivation to write another chapter when I can't find any myself.


End file.
